rpgoutbreakfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica Riveira
Jessica is one of the 2 main characters who serves as the playable protagonists of Outbreak during Odd Chronicles. Pre-apocalypse Four years before the outbreak, Jessica used to study economy and finance. One day, her brother, Dias, came to her home and with his daughter, Angela. He left town without a word, leaving baby Angela with Jessica. She never told Angela about this, and Angela believes that Jessica is her real mother. Jessica had to drop her studies two years after this, because her part time wasn't enough to feed them both and pay for her studies. She took a job at the restaurant Krusters, a restaurant with a very bad reputation in the middle of town. There, she works as a waitress up until the first chapter of the game, where she gets fired or quits, based on the players choices. Chapter 1: Farewell Chapter one starts with Jessica having a conversation over the breakfast table with Angela. Angela is going to stay with her grandparents over the weekend, so Jessica can work. In this scene, there are many choices the player can make that will affect her relationship with Angela. This scene also illustrates the though life Jessica is living. Eva Morales, Jessica's good friend, comes to pick her and Angela up after they have eaten. On the way to Jessica's parents' house, they talk about how bad the restaurant Jessica works at is, and how much of a jerk the boss there, Garret, is. Eva then says that it's all Dias' fault that Jessica has to work there, because he just left without a word. Jessica delivers Angela at Mr. and Mrs. Riveira's house, and leaves for work together with Eva. She comes in a few minutes late, which makes her boss furious. He threatens to fire her if she makes any more mistakes, saying that time is valuable, and that she is ruining his business. A new employed waitress, Kelly, comes over to Jessica after this, and they talk a bit about their plans for the weekend. Kelly takes up her phone, and notives a new report stating that Kyle Grant's manor is under attack by a large group of people. Jessica and Kelly watch the video that comes with the article, and Kelly says that it looks like the people are on some sort of drugs. A customer calls out for a waitress and Jessica walks over to his table to take his order. He wants a new cup of coffee, because the one he has is cold. At the same time, he starts to hit on Jessica, suggesting that they should meet up after her shift. He says that he will pay her to "screw around a bit", but Jessica tries to reject him. She asks for a new cup of coffee from Kelly, but she insists on turning on the TV at the news channel. The police has shot a homeless man for what seems to be no reason at all. A crowd of people has gathered around, demanding answer on why the man was shot, and what's going on. (Shit goes down) Jessica feels very tired and stressed out after this, and decides to visit Eva at the hospital. They talk, Eva scolding Jessica if she quit, and sympathizing if she was fired. Jessica gets to rest in a free room, but she is soon woken up by people running and screaming. When she looks out of the door, she sees people running for the exits. Panic starts to build in her as she hears what different people are shouting, and when an injured man falls down at her feet, she doesn't know what to do. The player can now decide if they want to a: try to help the man '''or '''b: start running.